Jealousy
by froststar2
Summary: Skye knew jealousy wasn't a good on look on anyone but how could she not be jealous. When Coulson told her May trained only one other person before he failed to mention it was Black Widow.


**It has been years since I wrote anything but since I needed a stress release I wrote this because I love Agents of Shield. Sorry if its bad but writing is not my strong suit. Hope you all enjoy.**

**This is set in between season one and two. The Avengers know Coulson is alive.**

Skye knew she shouldn't be jealous. They were two completely different people, with different skill sets. It's just that when Coulson said May only trained on another person, he failed to mention it was Natasha Romanoff one of SHIELD's best spies.

Skye watched from the distance as May and Natasha sparred feeling slightly disappointed that her S.O was busy. She had wanted to practice some new moves that May had taught her but didn't want to interrupt May's training with probably one the few people that could give her a challenge.

The young agent decided to go practice her shooting since Fitz was working on some big project with Mack, Simmons was in the lab with the other lab techs analyzing something from the last mission and Coulson had left to go find more recruits with Trip. Skye thought about asking Bobbi to spar with her but decided against it if that meant having to go to the same gym May and Black Widow were using and Hunter was definitely a no.

She put on the eyes and ears protection and loaded up her gun. Placing the targets out at a distance she drew her gun from her holster, lined up her shot, took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. Her first three shots made their mark in the head and the next two she got in the center of the chest. Skye couldn't help but think about the relationship between May and Natasha and watched as the bullet completely missed its mark, hitting the target in the stomach instead of the chest.

The young agent gritted her teeth in frustration. Why do I care so damn much? It's not like I'm not used to being pushed aside for not being good enough, Skye thought as she fired another round of bullets into the target's heart. She tried to not think about her foster homes that sent her back because she wasn't enough for them.

Skye continued to practice her shooting not noticing that her S.O and her former pupil were watching her.

"You're right May she is good," Natasha said. She watched the younger agent impressed that only a few months ago this girl was just a hacker. "Maybe she and I should have a sparring session." May hummed but kept her eyes on her student. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and May pulled it out to see it was Coulson. She excused herself to step outside to take the call. Natasha watched as Skye finished her shooting before checking her heartbeat.

"Not bad kid," Natasha said and gave a small smile as the younger woman jumped, gun pointed at the Russian.

"Don't you know not to sneak on people with a gun?" Skye snarked and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Why are you avoiding May?" the Avenger asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Skye said not meeting the older agent's eyes. "I've been working on finding Hydra."

Natasha snorted. "Really? Try a better lie kid," she said. Skye didn't say anything. "How about this. We have a little sparring match. If I win you talk to May, if you win, which I doubt, I'll leave you alone."

"Fine," Skye said and made her way to the gym with Natasha on her heels. They got ready to spar and Skye buzzed with nerves and excitement. It didn't take Skye's excitement to disappear or for her to grasp how outmatched she was as Natasha forced her onto defense. It only took Natasha five minutes to have Skye pinned to the ground arm wrapped around her throat. Skye continued to struggle against the assassin who applied pressure to Skye's throat.

"Yield," Natasha ordered but Skye continued to try and find a way out. "Yield Agent Skye. I don't want to choke you out," Natasha said, and Skye relented and tapped out. Natasha released her and Skye rubbed her throat.

"I win so go find May and talk to her," Natasha said as she stood up. "Or do I have to beat it out of you."

"No need." Skye scrambled up and turned to see her S.O standing near the entrance of the gym.

"How long have you been there?" she asked praying May didn't see her get her ass kicked.

"Since you began." Skye looked away, the humiliation etched across her face. She didn't want to meet May's eyes and see the disappoint in them. _I barely even lasted five minutes_, Skye thought in shame. The young agents didn't notice the way May was observing her and the spark of realization in her eyes when she figured out what was bothering her student.

Skye heard May say something to Natasha in Russian and the other agent replied before walking away. Once he left the gym May sighed and walked over to Skye who still wasn't looking at her.

"Are you done avoiding me now?" May asked. Skye nodded but still refused to look her mentor in the eye. May sighed again. "Skye look at me, please." Skye looked up but refused to meet May's eyes and shuffled her feet nervously.

"I-I'm sorry for avoiding you," she muttered and looked back down.

"So why did you?" May pushed. Skye didn't want to answer with the truth. If she did, she would come across as a whiny brat.

"I figured you haven't seen Natasha in a while and wouldn't want me in the way," Skye half-as she met May's eyes. She could have patted herself on the back for her voice not wavering and being able to look May in the eye if it wasn't for the fact May didn't look like she believed her.

"I thought we were past the point of you lying to me," May said with her arms crossed in front of her. Skye felt like a child being scolded.

"Its not important May, okay.? I'm sorry I was avoiding you and won't do it again." Skye tried to move past May but was cut off when the older woman grabbed her shoulder.

"Skye," was all May had to say before Skye's facade broken down. The younger woman spun around to face her S.O hurt spread across her face.

"What do you want me to say May? That I'm jealous? Or I'm scared?" May opened her mouth but Skye spoke over her. "I'm jealous of your relationship with her and how much better she is than me." The logical part of Skye knew why Natasha was better than her, but that part didn't matter right now. "I'm scared that you're going to finally realize that I would never be able to match up to her and-and…" Skye trailed off when she realized she said too much. She looked away embarrassed

"And what Skye?" May asked gently.

"That training me is just a waste of your time. That you and Coulson will find someone who is a better fighter, someone is a better hacker, someone who is just better." Skye's eyes were cast downward as she unveiled everything she was feeling since Natasha Romanoff showed up at the Playground. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Skye, we would never replace you." Skye scoffed and looked away from May again. _That was the point of foster kids May_, Skye thought bitterly. _We were replaceable if we weren't good enough._ "Skye look at me." The young agent raised her head once again.

May placed her hands on Skye's shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. "You are irreplaceable Skye. You don't have to compete against anyone here. I don't run comparisons between you and Natasha because you are two different people. You are one of the best hackers I have ever seen, in these last few months you have done more than most agents at your level can do."

"Natasha and mine's relationship is going to be different from ours. She knew me from before Bahrain, you know me from after." May squeezed Skye's arm confronting. "If something is ever bothering you Skye you can talk to me about anything. I care about you."

"I know May, it's just," Skye struggled for the right words. "It's just I sometimes wonder if you still hate me like you did when I first joined the team."

May looked over her student carefully before answering. "Skye, I haven't hated you since you were shot by Quinn." She noticed how Skye subconsciously reached up to touch where she was shot. "I will do whatever I can to protect you because I care about you. That is why I am training you to be better than me."

Skye nodded and gave her S.O a small smile. She knew May would never admit to caring about anyone unless she had to. "Thanks May, you are a great S.O," Skye said softly and gave her S.O a quick hug before May could react. The younger agent walked off to go shower. May waited for a moment before speaking.

"I know you're there Romanoff," May said and the assassin dropped from the ceiling.

"Never thought I'll see the day the Cavalry admit she cares about someone," Natasha said with a smirk.

May shot her a look. "Don't call me that," she said and turned away from her. "Oh, and Natasha," she turned back to the Russian and stepped close to her. "Don't ever threaten my student again or you'll be going back to the Avengers in a stretcher." May then walked away leaving the infamous Black Widow in shock.

"Guess she does care a lot," Natasha muttered before she left the gym. Later that night as passed by the common room to see Skye was curled up with her laptop on the sofa next to May who was reading over reports.

Natasha smiled and quickly made her way to her room to talk to Clint and find out about the next upcoming mission together glad to know that the young agent was in good hands.


End file.
